Hallelujah
by AliceTheBrave
Summary: At a small cafe resting peacefully at an overlook to the beach a young girl thought that maybe... just maybe... she wouldn't have to keep running to get out of this alive. KHR; OC; Family; Romance; one-shot. Eternal Series


The sun was warm and shining. The sea breeze warmed his face as it blew through a small seaside town. The sounds of the ocean waves and gentle music filled the air. There was a small café resting peacefully at an overlook to the beach.

It was small and homey as it rested on a small garden with morning glories climbing the faded white walls. A woman sat on an outside table, enjoying the quiet morning. Her white sunhat shielded her face from the salty breeze and bright sun while her equally alabaster dress flowed silently in the wind; her blonde hair going with it.

Although her serene and put together appearance gave her an air of relaxed surety, the clumsily packed suitcase at her feet spoke of a hectic and rushed departure.

He smiled softly at her; always the contradiction. Swiftly he made his way forward and sat across from her at the dainty white table. She said nothing and declined to even spare him a glance as she continued to sip her tea. Used to her mannerisms, he joined her in watching the sea. They sat like that for quite a while, just enjoying the morning. Until he broke the silence.

'I was speaking to Megan the other day.'

Slowly but elegantly she turned to look at him at last.

'Oh?' She asked, mildly amused. 'And what, pray tell, did you speak about?'

He smiled, happy to have caught her attention.

'She said that Robert told her an old story; a biblical one, believe it or not.' He said.

'I hadn't realized he was religious.' She said, amused. They both chuckled at that. They both knew very well that the man they spoke of was anything but religious.

'Neither had I.' He said before ordering an ice tea from a passing waitress. Turning back toward her, he continued.

'Evidently, King David was quite the musician back in the day.'

She raised an eyebrow in question. But he went on.

'But, you don't really care for music do you?'

He asked, a soft smile gracing his features.

She considered him quietly for a moment before answering.

'I happen to like a music quite a bit. I just don't like to listen to it.' She answered cryptically.

He gave her a confused stare, as if asking for her to elaborate. And so, with a sigh, she did.

'Most songs are sad ones. Too many of them are. Far too many...'

She trailed off, turning to face the sea, a distant look on her face. She watched children, families, and lovers walk and frolic along the shore. A faint smile reached her lips.

He felt that familiar ache in his heart. The one that came every time she got that look on her face. That look that spoke of grief, longing, and resigned acceptance. He wished he could change that. But he knew he couldn't. Not now at least. They needed to keep moving. Keep running in different directions. He knew.

'And your's might just be the saddest of all.' He muttered, a frown on his face. She let out a dainty chuckle, amused by his statement.

'Ah, but aren't the sad ones the most loved?' She asked. He smiled and shook his head.

'Yes, I suppose that's true.' He replied.

The waitress came by and placed his tea on the table. He murmured a quite thank you before returning to his conversation.

'Back to good ol' David.' She chuckled once again, making his smile broaden. 'They say he made a special song as a thank you gift to God. They say it was the most beautiful song ever in existence.' He said.

She looked to be even more amused by this story than his small puns. 'Oh? I'd love to hear it some day.' She said absently, sipping from her cup while glancing at a magazine on the table.

'Maybe I'll get it for you.' He said suddenly.

She stopped in the middle of her drink and her eyes met his.

'What? Get it for me?' She said quietly, and then with a laugh and a smile, 'You do realize it's not real. Just a tale a drunken Irishman told his little sister before she went to sleep.'

He let a warm and somewhat sad smile slip onto his face. 'Maybe so. But its something to believe in. And if anyone needs something to believe in, it's you.' He said, the last part barely but a whisper.

Again she looked into his eyes and seemed to search for something there. What she found seemed to satisfy her, for with a sad smile and a shake of her head, she said, 'Do what you want. Who am I to stop a fool on his mission?'

He smiled, broad and bright as he let out a bright and happy laugh.

'Yes Ma'am. I'll find it that's a promise. And when I do, I'll bring it back and have you play it for me.' He said with a fond and content gaze. She raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. 'And I'll be sure to do just that. If you can find me that is. I'll be long gone by then.' She said, laughter in her voice and reluctance in her eyes.

His smile fell only slightly before he picked it back up.

'Then I'll have to make sure that you're looking for me too. With the both of us looking it's better than just me chasing you across the globe, right?' He said, his smile only growing wider. She raised an eyebrow at him before laughing and gazing at him as fondly as he had her.

'And how do you plan on doing that?' She asked. He smiled as wide as he could before reaching into his suit jacket and pulling out a small velvet box. He placed it gently on the table in front of her. She raised her brow questioningly at him.

'Go on. Open it.' He encouraged, grinning like a child on Christmas day. Slowly and suspiciously she reached for and opened the box. Her breath froze. Inside was a beautiful silver ring adorned with diamonds and sapphires. In her experience a ring this expensive and old-looking could only mean two things. Either she was inheriting someones mafia ring, or...

She looked slowly up at him, eyes wide. His smile remained bright and happy. 'It was my mother's. After I get your song, it'll be yours. Until then hold onto it for me would you?' He said casually, as if talking about the weather. He leaned back in his chair and quietly laughed at the shocked look on her face. Before she could regain herself and say anything he had flagged down a waitress and asked for pastry of some kind for the two of them. She continued to stare at him as the waitress walked away. He turned to face her again and smiled even wider.

'Wow. I think this is the most reaction I've gotten from you, ever. Go me.' He said in a satisfied voice. She blinked owlishly at him before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She leaned on the table and held her head in her hands. 'Definitely a fool.' She muttered with a resigned chuckle. His smile grew yet again as he leaned closer to her over the table. 'Is that a yes?' He asked teasingly. She looked up at him and smiled warmly. 'How is it you never get cheek cramps with all that smiling?' She asked, changing the subject with practiced ease.

He raised a brow but allowed it never the less. 'Stretching in the mirror in the morning helps a bit.' He responded cheekily. She laughed once more; light and happy and young again. She hadn't laughed like that in such a long time. She hadn't felt that young in such a long time. Felt so free.

She sat up straight and looked out to the sea once again. The breeze blew strongly and she had to hold on tightly to her hat to prevent its loss. After the wind died down he waited a few more moments before leaning closer to her and grasping her hand that was on the table next to his. His smile had long since faded and a serious, almost pleading look replaced it.

'Eien... I know your afraid. I know that your scared to be close to others... to have friends... have a family. I know you were told not to trust others, but... but warning be damned, if anyone can give you a family... and protect that family... protect you-' Here he paused to take a deep breath. Steadily he looked at her once again, and though she wasn't looking at him he knew she was listening. 'I'll be dammed if that person isn't me.' He finished resolutely.  
He looked at her for a while longer, waiting for her to say something- anything. After a few long moments of silence he sighed dejectedly and looked down towards the table.

He shook his head and let a sad smile slip unto his face. 'Keep the box. Whether you accept it or not, it's yours. Keep it safe.' He let go of her hand and made to stand but was prevented from doing so when she grasped his wrist tightly. Shocked he stared at her, waiting for some sign of her intentions.

'Yes.' She muttered.  
He stared at her yet again before regaining his ability to speak. 'What?' He asked, incredulous.  
She turned toward him slowly and gazed at him blankly for several moments. Finally she let go of his wrist and took a deep breath.  
'Yes. I'll keep it, and when you get me that song I expect that you'll make good on that promise of yours.' She said giving him a smile brighter than he had ever seen on her before.

Quickly he gathered her into a bone crushing hug, lifting her a foot off the ground. The breath rushed out of her in one swift gush and she made to protest, but was interrupted by a stream of raucous laughter. He was laughing that stupid annoying, and secretly endearing laugh that he used far to often. Somehow she found herself beginning to laugh along with him, something she didn't want nor mean to do. Somehow without her realizing tears had begun to fall as she laughed like the giddy idiot she felt like.

'I'll bring you that song and then I'll give you a family. That's a promise' He muttered into her hair. With a giddy and childish smile stained with tears she nodded enthusiastically.  
'Yeah.'

The sea breeze smelt of salt and warm tropical air as it blew through the quaint seaside town.

The sun was warm and shining. The sounds of the ocean waves and gentle music filled the air. At a small café resting peacefully at an overlook to the beach a young girl thought that maybe... just maybe... she wouldn't have to keep running to get out of this alive.

* * *

'I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah.'

\- LEONARD COHEN - HALLELUJAH -


End file.
